The golf equipment carrier disclosed in that patent includes an elongated club receiving frame supported for rotation upon a base from which a club protecting cover extends vertically upwardly about the frame and includes an opening extending from the top of the cover downwardly a substantial distance such that clubs can be inserted into and withdrawn from the club receiving frame laterally through the cover. A bottom member of the frame, having a plurality of upwardly directed sockets or receivers distributed thereabout, accepts the ends of inverted club shafts, and a top member of the frame has a corresponding plurality of club engaging slots for receiving and retaining shank portions of the club shafts. The bottom and top members are centrally interconnected by a tubular member open above the top member for receiving a ball retriever, umbrella or other elongated piece of golf equipment. This tubular member extends above the top member so ball holders may be secured to the tubular member above the top member, and also spaces the top and bottom members from one another to form a vertically elongated club receiving frame. The base supports the club receiving frame for rotation about a generally vertical axis and the cover extends upwardly from the base at least to the frame top member.
To ensure stability and long life for the rotatable elongated club receiving frame, the carrier preferably further includes some means for supporting and centering the top member of the frame, such as a platform recessed within and supported upon an upper end of the cover and coextensive therewith, and a plurality of axial extensions projecting from the top member and being sized to engage an inner surface of the cover and bear upon the platform. The top member comprises a generally circular disc-like part having the slots extending radially thereinto, each of the slots terminating in a club receiving pocket extending from its corresponding slot and separated therefrom by a shaft retaining notch. Thus the handle end of a club shaft can be inserted into one of the socket and the shank portion of the club shaft then inserted into a corresponding one of the slots and moved beyond the shaft retaining notch into the corresponding club receiving pocket.